Vagabond
by Ghirahim is Fabulous
Summary: In which Amy Raudenfeld never thought she would meet some people that would make her feel special. But then this wasn't her real home. She must keep moving onward. *Speak Universe* OOC, warnings inside. Read Speak first if haven't! One shot, No Karma, prequel, T for a reason, and fast paced


**Universe: **AU, Speak Universe

**Pairings: **Past Leaf/Amy, OC/OC

**Rating: **T

**Author:** Ghirahim is Fabulous

**WARNINGS:**This is completely based upon the events in Speak. Pre-speak you might say. This will have many trigger things in it so be warned. Close to rape in the beginning and has a lot to do with Speak with the accident.

**Other: **One shot

**Full Summary: **In which Amy Raudenfeld never thought she would meet some people that would make her feel special. But then this wasn't her real home. She must keep moving onward.

**Chapter Count: **One shot

**Disclaimer: **I, Ghirahim is Fabulous, do not own _Faking It_ or any of the characters. Anything mentioned is also not owned.

* * *

_Vagabond_

Based upon the universe of _Speak_

* * *

****IMPORTANT INTRO FOR ALL TO READ: **Some of you might have completely skipped the top portion. If you have skipped reading Speak then this is spoilers for it. It contains close to rape and many other things. You have been warned right here, right now.**

* * *

Even though it has been a year everyone still gives those looks. To the girl that looked so depressed that she didn't even eat unless she was being forced too. And to think that she was so young too have lost someone like this. Being with her mother as well doesn't help her out as she still is being pushed to date a fine young man. But then again she is only a thirteen year old that is still traumatized from her actions. And then the flashback starts, she starts crying, her mom tried comforting her, and that makes matter much worse.

This thought just doesn't happen at home. It can happen anywhere.

School was much worse. No one there knew how to comfort her besides a pat on the back or a hug. One day a student mentioned something about a crash on a video he had seen and how gory it was. She felt herself start shaking and then the tears came. The teacher told all the students to get out as they got the nurses. The student was yelled at and even switched classes and the other students weren't allowed to talk about them. And afterwards she was sent home or to her therapist later on. But she still didn't speak to anyone about her inner thoughts.

"There goes the silent girl." One said.

"I kind of feel bad for her. No dad." Another mentioned.

"From what I heard it was her fault." That one kept on breaking her little heart.

To be quite honest she would rather people just ignore her once again like they did pre-accident. She probably would write to her mother to have her switch schools. One where hopefully know one would know what had happened a year prior to. But the odds were that they would already know of her and she would get more. She remembered meeting a young boy named Shane one day in the park. He seemed happy and said that he had about her (but not in a bad manner)

And that she should switch schools because people would help her (in which her future self should have come back in time, and warn her it gets worse).

One night is the spring she was to meet Lauren. She goes to the same school as Shane allegedly after just moving here. And the two already don't seem to like each other as she wasn't keen on him being openly gay as some of her family wasn't happy with the idea. Her mother raved about Lauren saying she is an angel after at least two months of seeing her father. They met through an online dating website (which scared Amy just a bit). Farrah claims it was meant to be and every time someone mentioned Matthew... all hell would break lose.

Best not to mention him whatsoever unless you want her to snap within seconds.

Bruce seemed like a decent guy from some nights he would show up. The two were very serious about each other already. But he wasn't too fond of LGBT as well. Then Amy's fear of both of them disowning her would start to take over her thoughts. Which is close to making her think about the crash and once again the same thing happens. Farrah had known if this would happen that Lauren wouldn't have a good first impression on the family.

The woman knelt down and fixed the girl's dress. Farrah tugged down on the sleeves to cover any of the scars (avoiding still at all costs any way to trigger it as mentioned countless times before). She picked up the brush and went through her hair. The only sound was of the slow breathing from the both. Amy's eyes focused in on wall with that blank look. Color drained from her face as she knew this wouldn't turn out well.

Farrah opened her mouth. To say something. Anything. But instead the doorbell filled the room. "Be down in a few minutes. I will call you when dinner is done."

* * *

_Hey L._

_It's me, Amy. Of course you would know it's me, I am such an idiot! But that is if I ever have the guts to send this to you. I probably will just keep it. But anyways, I am going after you now. I should have since day one! I mean you moved which broke my heart and I should have followed. Gotten in some car and just get someone to drive me. But. That doesn't matter now as I am starting to walk._

_I can't think of being apart from you. At all. And I can't stay here anymore! These people... her... they all don't understand! I get laughed at because I haven't said a word! Lauren... she... she hates me already! I will get to that later. My Mom and her new boyfriend aren't happy with gays. Shane wants me to go to his school and I want too but can't ask my mom to. And the worst is that you stopped writing back._

_No emails. No letters. No texts. No calls. You just completely stopped talking to me which really hurts. My first thought was that you died but then I saw you had seen a message. Maybe you are busy. Or maybe you have found other people that you like better._

_I guess I just need to be with someone who understands me. Someone that might be able to get me to say something. The only other person that can is dead thanks to me. And Shane doesn't entirely understand half of it. I mean that school said that they would help but part of me doesn't think that they would._

_Lauren was a complete butt to me. The first thing that she said was, "you are the thing that Shane wants to be friends with?"_

_Yes. Her dad did yell at her but that left me... hurt... confused. The voice she used hurt me when she said it. I still feel like crying as she called me a thing. But I am not a thing. I know that it isn't out at all that I like girls since we were silent about us when we dated but I think she can read me. Mostly because she said that's the only reason why Shane wants to be my friend? Is that true? I mean my mom made her say she won't go around telling people._

_She promised she wouldn't. And her dad is making sure of it as he was uncomfortably sitting there trying to enjoy his meal._

_So now I am just going after you. I don't remember where you moved too but I will walk to every city just to find out. Have a picture. Everything is ready. I have enough money for at least a month and it is a matter of time before my mom realizes it. I packed enough clothing for at least a week and I will find a few dry cleaners on the streets if I have too. Food? Not a problem I have enough to last me so I hope I will see you in a bit, Leafy._

_-Amy_

* * *

She had been missing for the last three weeks. Two weeks she had been fine until one night. She was lying on the bench one night. And someone had stolen her bag in the middle of the night. The only contents left she had was the note shoved in her pocket, at least twenty dollars, a flashlight, a few packs of fruit snacks, and a blanket. But other than that there was nothing left besides her bag which looked like it was searched through. It also had some note that just said something about them being super sorry about this all.

Who would steal a young girl's clothing though?

So the last week she has been in the same clothing and at her second city. This is one that she was kept up most of the night from the sirens. But since she was saving the rest of her money and three last packs of food she would often pass out of exhaustion. People on the streets gave her that weird look as she hadn't brushed her hair in days and she reeked. Mostly because one night she was out in a dumpster as all the benches were taken up.

The only good meal she had made her keep herself at a great distance from that side of town. She went to this nice restaurant and got a burger, some soup, and so much more then she could eat. But once when the bill hit and they walked away, she made a run for it. She remembered them yelling, "kid get back over here!" and other stuff as well.

So here she is. Two days later walking through an ally way. She was concentrating on the ground before realizing that she had company. She felt as she was pressed up to a wall and greeted by crazy eyes filled with lust. The older man then smiled as she tried to scream. Instead he just covered her mouth and hand traveling down her sides. "Young girl, screaming for help will only make matters worse for you in the end. Now just sit back and relax."

That was right before a fist connected with the older man's jaw. Amy wiped away the tears that were forming as he had let go of her. It took her a second for her to think of what had just happened but then she got a clear look of the hero that is helping her. The first thing she noticed was his shaggy red hair. But it wasn't natural it was obviously dyed. He had on these old looking goggles around his neck, a black tee shirt that had dirt on it, and some shorts that looked like they had once been jeans. He looked over at her, "Vagabond! Come on!"

It took her to remember what that word meant. Vagabond means someone with no home and wanders place to place. It never occurred to her that she slowly was becoming one in the past few days as she doesn't consider her old house a home, and that she doesn't have a job. She nodded very slowly as the boy took her by the arm and led her down streets. It was all a fast blur before she finally spotted some grass. They were now cutting through someone's yard and heading up to a house. She quickly yanked her arm away from him, glaring.

"What?"

Amy just shook her head. She needed paper but didn't have any on her. She mouthed to him something along the lines of 'who the fuck are you?'

"Me? The name is Icarus." he then continued walking forwards. She frowned. "Well, that is my nickname. And by the looks of things you don't talk much, do you?"

She shook her head.

"I take it that this is by choice a bit?"

She nodded a little bit. She seemed to stand back further as he started pulling up the garage door to this home. On the inside there was a few cots spaced out, a TV, a couch, a mini fridge, and some video games littering the floor along with some soda cans and a pizza box. Slowly the blonde moved forwards and plugged her nose as the stench was disgusting. "Sorry, Hikaru and Kaoru never clean up."

The girl wanted to reply but didn't know how too. Icarus seemed to get this as he dug through the mess. He handed her a pen of paper so she could reply. _Who?_

"Ah. Hikaru and Kaoru are twins that live here. I nicknamed them that after the ones from Ouran High School Host Club. To get us some spare stuff when Piper isn't around to get us anything." He fell back on the couch and pulled out a cigarette. "And don't think that I am that bad drinker that parties just about every night because I am not at all. I don't regularly smoke at all too if you are thinking that. Anyways, how old are you like twelve?"

He patted on the space next to her with a smirk on his face. She slowly sat and then wrote, _13\. What is your story?_

"Is all you do as questions? I am just going to call you 'Q' from now on. Don't care your real name, it is forever Q." He laughed as she frowned. "Don't think badly of it. Anyways, I ran out from my parents four years ago. They were hitting me. End of the story right there. I mean my name was Robert- tell anyone that I will deny it completely. But I basically flew out of there and have wanted to be a pilot. I love planes. I love the air. So they called me Icarus."

_I don't want to be a jerk but doesn't Icarus die in the myths? I mean he drowned for crying out loud after his wings melt. _

He laughed. "Q, here is something about me. Although I don't have a great past I like to think on the positive side. In which the boy had a better life in some way. Maybe he became a sailor and had a life on a Greek cruise?"

_That makes no sense. Why would he do that and not find his dad?_

"But does life have to make sense? Things happen for a reason. And Icarus is just something that means a lot to me. Maybe it's the Kid Icarus games? Maybe it's that the boy was getting away from his father in the end." Robert or Icarus smiled darkly a bit.

_He was escaping from Crete with his father. I don't think that he hated his father in any way._She argued back through just a pad of paper.

"Well. I just like to fly in general. I flew away from my issues. End of story." he hissed which scared her a bit. He gave an apologetic look. "Sorry about that. When things happen… yeah… so err what is your story?"

_Well. Where do I begin? My parents got a divorce a year ago and on the trip to our new home... my father and I got into an accident. He died and it was my fault. Haven't said a word since to anyone at all since that day. I live with my mother who hates me because I am into girls and she doesn't find it right. No one understands me but my friend Leaf. So I am off finding her city to city._She scribbled on the paper. She made sure that part of it was unreadable. _So therefore I ended up here. I lost most of my money a few days ago but luckily you found me before I had to result to anything risky._

He nodded while reading it. "So in other words unsupportive parents or in your case... parent? On the roads I have met a few people. But most were older then you. But I don't blame you, girls are pretty hot."

Before she could write anymore two boys were laughing and entered the scene through the garage. By her guess these were the twins that she was told about a few minutes ago. They both had jet black hair but in different styles. Nothing like what she was told as one had shorter and the other longer. The one with longer hair had on an old flannel shirt and some skinny jeans. The other was wearing a polo that was three sizes way too big for him and some shorts that was about to fall off. The one with the longer hair said, "Ever since we got these haircuts it is easier to tell the difference. And old Kaoru here had lost his clothing to it."

"Hey! Hikaru! I am not the one that put gum in it to begin with!" the younger twin yelled. It was so fitting even though the girl has never heard of what they were named after. He seemed to notice her and said, "Icarus. Did you find someone and bring them home again to have some sexy time? Piper will kick your ass! We all know you two are endgame!"

Robert laughed a little. "No, no. She is one of us and not one of my... err... one of those friends. Q, this is Hikaru and Kaoru. And no worries the two aren't going to murder or hurt you in any way. They are just going to annoy you until you punch one or both."

The both bolted towards each side of the couch and hugged her. The longer haired one exclaimed, "We never get many new faces around here!"

"We are going to be great friends! So what is your name? Q?" the other twin, Kaoru asked with a megawatt smile. He looked down at the paper in her hands and began to skim through it. "Oh! Don't worry Hun; we will take care of you! We love LGBT here!"

Amy nodded trying not to run out the door since this was a lot to take in only five minutes. She grabbed the pen again. _So what is their story?_

"And this is why I call her Q! So many questions! Anyways, they both grew up on the streets. Their family abandoned them. They actually went by so many names growing up." the two frowned at Icarus for telling their story. "What, you two would have sat there for an hour fighting over it!"

And for the first time in awhile Amy Raudenfeld laughed. Hikaru crossed his arms, "well at least we got a chuckle out of her. When is Piper going to be back with dinner? And does she know about our newest guest? Or did you pick her off the street in the last five minutes?"

The second one was the correct one.

The front door slammed and all eyes went to the direction it came from. There were footsteps coming closer. The red headed boy then closed the garage door and told her to hide just in case. She as confused as she rolled under a cot. The other three held their breath and looked at each other. But a sigh of relief when the door had opened and it wasn't whoever they were afraid it was.

There stood a girl that barely even looked 14. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and held a grocery bag. "Come on guys, before my parents get home."

The others got out of where they were hiding and went over to the bag. They grabbed food as there was chicken and tacos. Laughing and saying that she is their lifesaver as they were about to starve to death since it had been an hour since they have eaten (mostly the twins were yelling that). The girl (must be this 'Piper' they were talking about) turned on the lights and noticed her. "So we have another one to be around for dinner?"

The girl laughed as she put out a hand. Amy slowly grabbed it and looked over at all of them once again. She saw by the way she looked that she was definitely another one to hide out here. And not one of the girls that Icarus normally had over. "Well I am Piper. I own this lovely house in case you didn't know. Well, my parents do. I just hide people out in my garage but I am sure that they know by now. I mean they have walked in on them countless times and have even asked me about them."

Amy then gave a light smile. Instead of asking a question she just took out her paper and wrote, _Q._

* * *

Amy has been missing for about three months. And loving every minute of it as the people that she has been bonding with were amazing. Piper just finished school and they were planning on going to the water park. That was the one that was fairly close to her home town but it didn't bother her. She was just happy to go with them.

And Piper's parents? Oh well turns out that they were fine with this all. They said that they are welcomed here as long as they promise a few things. Don't drag in the police. Don't have a part every Friday night and wake them up. Respect each other. And lastly that if their parents come looking they will go or deal with it.

Mostly targeted towards Amy. Who was nicknamed Q still at this time. Amy had forgotten about her original mission but she now felt even more loved. Everything in this town was amazing and she was even being tutored in a few subjects from Piper. She looked down at the note that was laying on the cot in front of her while packing up her bag. The family was nice to give her some of Piper's old clothing.

"Hey! You ready?" Piper then put her arms around the other girl with a smile. "We are just about to leave now! For some Hartley family fun!"

That made her smile. They all were already a family in the few months that Q was there. Q Hartley. She could stick with it for awhile. But she knew deep down inside that she was Amy Raudenfeld. She nodded and wrote down quickly, _yeah one second!_

_"_You okay?_"_Piper frowned.

Amy then quickly wrote, _of course I am Pipes! No worries! I will be right out in a minute._

"Hurry up, Q." she laughed as she ruffled the other girl's hair and moved out. Amy knew that she had to leave. The sooner the better. Going to that water park would only bring back to memories that she wouldn't want. And those memories would tell her to go off and find Leaf. But she couldn't just leave after all that they have done for her. Luckily for her the family didn't pay yet as they pay up front.

She then ran out there and held her stomach with a note in her hand saying that she isn't feeling well. And that she is sticking back at the place. Then made sure that there was food in the house for her while they spent their day elsewhere and that she was going to be okay. And then they left.

She made sure to leave them something. The twenty dollars she had left was sitting there. Sure she has gotten more money but those twenty dollars meant something. And she also left the sweatshirt that she always wore when it was chilly. It actually belonged to one of the twins but it was something that symbolized her. On the back someone stitched the letter "Q" on it just for her.

But she had to retire in that name and keep on going. She grabbed a few snacks for the trip (making sure it was stuff that no one else liked but herself). She took one look back at the place she called home for a bit and continued to move forwards with her life.

* * *

One month since she had started walking away again. But this time the girl was found. It was all her fault as she had done the stupidest things. She was caught once again in someone's yard. Sleeping. Technically it had been in their tree but that counts. They had yelled at her countless times to get the hell out of the yard. And they finally called on her.

The officer recognized the girl's face from fliers. They had found Amy Raudenfeld finally. And now she sat on a chair in the police station waiting for her mother to get her. And each moment that passed by seemed like it was going to kill her. She would have ran again but there was no point.

They could run after her. They knew her last location. They would send her to a place where she felt even more alone then she already is. A place that brings back terrible memories.

"Miss Raudenfeld." the officer walked in as her mother was face to face with her daughter in four months. Amy slowly got up and her mom looked over her appearance.

Instead of her long hair she now chopped part of it off as she cut it herself. Why? Well there was an accident with what she was laying in. She was wearing one of Piper's shirts she took along. It was just something that had the school that she went to labeled on it, and some jean shorts they were kind enough to buy for her.

Her mother's eyes darkened. "Amy."

She wasn't pleased one bit. She signed any of the papers she was to, paid anything that she had to replace, and apologized. Then it was the worst part of this all for them both. The awkward car ride back to the house. Amy then began to stare out the window and tried her best to ignore the looks she got every few seconds.

The scenery rolled past her. They eventually had to drive through the small town where she had abandoned. The one with the people that gave her a reason to smile. What even broke her heard the most was the way to get to their home was passing _that_ house. Which made her feel like crying again.

The house was had all the blinds were rolled down. She could see that her mother was home as the car was parked on the street. But the house seemed a bit lifeless. She swear she saw the redheaded boy walking from the backyard with the twins and Piper close behind. And she could have sword that they were staring at the car. Laughing as she was caught.

_They aren't like that. They were the closest thing to family you had that cared deeply for you. You should have forgotten about your quest to find Leaf. _The girl scolded herself and looked down at her hands.

Farrah looked over at her mute daughter. Disappointed. She really wanted to try and hug things out with her daughter. But she also wanted to get out of this car just because of the smell. The first thing when she got her to the house was have her shower. Then she would have her daughter get something nice to eat and let her lay down in her bed. The next day they would figure out what kind of probation she needed.

Later on she pulled into the driveway as the sun was beginning to set. Which seemed like hours as she slowly turned off the engine and opened the door. Amy slowly followed her into the house. Farrah then said, "please go take a shower. I'll wash whatever you have tonight but please get some fresh clothes. I'll make some kind of dinner and you can sleep. But tomorrow we have to talk and don't think about leaving in the night. Bruce is coming over."

The sun rose hours later and the girl blinked. This wasn't a dream and she was back at the place she would never want to call home. She slowly rose and went downstairs and to get herself a bowl of cereal. To her surprise there was a pad of paper, a pen, a bowl of cereal, orange juice, and two adults sitting at the table waiting for her.

"Amy, sit. We need to talk to you about your actions."

After sitting in the chair she tried to avoid all eye contact. Bruce then piped up, "why did you go?"

_I have my reasons. S_he then crunched on the cheerios. _But I do know that I am going to get yelled at even more. So what is the punishment? _

"Rest of the Summer. So many restrictions. And we are also having you sign some documents for some stuff, but never mind what those mean right now." Farrah sighed.

Amy sat upright. _I will sign them on one condition. _

"We aren't playing these kind of games, honey. You need to listen to us. You also need to be going to more therapy after leaving us like that."

_I don't want to go to that private school anymore. Send me to the public school. _

Farrah couldn't believe what she was reading. Neither could Bruce. Farrah shook her head, "but sweetie you are more protected there. Besides right now you have just ran away and you expect that you can do something like this?"

_I would rather go there. I mean it is what I want isn't it? And for high school you even said that I am going to go to the public school. I can meet people there. Maybe open up in time. _

"No."

_Yes. _

The two glared at each other. Farrah couldn't believe what her daughter was demanding! Bruce had to hold her back and sooth her before round two began.

* * *

Amy gulped as she looked at the school in front of her that September day. A new journey was about to begin and she would hopefully make some friends.

Yet she wished that she knew that it would only be worse. And that the one person that she would trust with her life would come years later. But then again. Amy knew that they would have planned to send her to a private school later one. Everything happens for a reason.

She met Icarus, the twins, and Piper for a reason. She met Leaf for a reason. She met Shane for a reason. Her mom let her go to this school so she wouldn't try and leave again. Everything happens for a reason. She may not think of this as her home yet, but one day she will. And until that day she has to try and smile and try and talk. Still that won't happen until years later but it still was something that she would be working on.

* * *

_/Finn/_

* * *

**Author's Final Remarks: **This was based upon the theme of _Finding Carter, _of course called "Vagabond" by MisterWives. It is a good song and when I wrote this entire thing I was listening to it! I also wanted to thank those who have read it and possibly liked it. I felt like part was rushed but you know... eh. There will maybe be more fics revolved in the "Speak Universe" as we will call it now.

But maybe I will bring them back. And I know that the Greek thing made zero sense. But he just loved the idea of flying and stuff. Should have named his Flying Squirrel or something. But like said before, this was OOC on purpose. So take flames somewhere else :)

-Ghirahim is Fabulous


End file.
